O Parque da Meia-Noite
by Shizaru Oddah
Summary: Numa noite escura e escondido mais perto do que imagina há um lugar onde a diversão pode tornar-se seu maior medo e desespero. Quem encararia o risco de nunca mais voltar?


**A Escuridão e a Diversão**

Recentemente eu e o meu melhor amigo fizemos uma exploração e encontramos um local estranho que estava abandonado perto de um terreno pantanoso que cheirava a animais mortos. Parecia um antigo parque de diversões, suas cores perdidas com o tempo, os sorrisos das pinturas sugados pelas trepadeiras e as esculturas enterradas no chão lamacento.

Ficava escondido entre as árvores atrás das casas da nossa rua, mas, infelizmente, quando chegamos lá percebemos que os portões estavam trancados a correntes e cadeados. Procuramos algum local de possível acesso e antes que encontrássemos qualquer buraco na cerca percebemos uma figura peculiar que disse poder abrir as portas para entrarmos, mas teríamos que procurá-lo em outra noite. Era esguio, escondia o rosto com uma cartola de aba longa e a pele do corpo com uma casaca escura e luvas. Intitulava-se o dono do terreno. Ele foi embora da mesma maneira que surgiu e nos deixou na curiosidade, tentamos procurá-lo pelas árvores ou na rua movimentada mais a frente, mas não o vimos mais.

Buscamos localizá-lo por dias, vigiamos o parque das janelas altas e com binóculos, perguntamos as pessoas que passavam por aqui e ali, entretanto ninguém conhecia ou se lembrava de tal pessoa.

O tempo passou e nossa rotina voltou, esquecemos aos poucos da nossa descoberta até aquela noite. O quarto estava escuro quando entrei,antes que pudesse esticar a mão para ligar o interruptor da lâmpada o telefone tocou, atendi e aquele meu amigo me dizia ter encontrado um cartão negro e dentro um ingresso meio amarelado com desenhos de arabescos e letras desenhadas como se feitas a mão e pena.

Acendi a luz do cômodo e olhei em volta. Em cima do travesseiro havia um cartão igual ao descrito por ele que escorregou por conta da brisa que movia a cortina ao lado da cama. Li-o e decidimos nos encontrar antes da densidade das árvores. Puxei a cortina e olhei aquele antigo local. Existiam luzes trêmulas e amareladas, pequenos pontos destacados na escuridão. Horas depois andávamos tensos e calados até a entrada, iluminando o caminho com lanternas. As luzes eram de lamparinas a gás e iluminavam primeiramente um painel bem na entrada, com as mesmas letras e desenhos dos ingressos escritos em vermelho:

_"Sejam todos bem-vindos ao grande e magnífico Parque da Noite. Depois de muitos anos estou reabrindo-o para curiosos e corajosos que buscam uma diversão diferente de tudo o que já experimentaram!"_

Até então não achamos nada demais e continuamos a ler.

_"Adentrem na casa dos espelhos quebrados e no labirinto hospitalar para descobrirem que nem tudo o que veem ou escutam pode ser verdadeiro. Nada mais sutil que nosso navio pirata ancorado na beira do lago com uma tripulação que faz jus a sua bandeira protegendo um grande tesouro."_

Continuamos ali enquanto algumas figuras humanas, de máscaras, passavam entrando no local. Dando risadas e sussurros, nada muito claro aos ouvidos.

_"Sintam-se cavaleiros montando nos cavalos do carrossel e deliciem-se com as iguarias das nossas barraquinhas de comidas. Vocês podem ver alguns dos poucos trabalhadores sorridentes vendendo bexigas com formatos de animais e souveniers..."_

Havia uma última parte apagada e suja de lama que não conseguimos terminar de ler. Encaramos-nos por um momento com a pergunta lançada no ar mesmo sem pronunciá-la. Entrar? Olhei pra frente respirando fundo e andando devagar. Um senhor de uniforme e boné estendeu a mão e pediu nossos ingressos. Tremendo ele os pegou e fez um furo em cada um e nos indicou a continuar.

Havia música, pessoas por todos os lados e crianças correndo e se divertindo. Novamente, todos de máscaras. Por um momento achamos que nos encaravam, mas tentamos ignorar esse fato. Passamos pelas barraquinhas de comida. Havia panelas com líquidos borbulhantes e comidas esverdeadas. Pedimos o que mais familiar aos olhos, conseguindo um saco de pipoca para cada um.

Começamos a comer antes de decidirmos em qual brinquedo iríamos primeiro. Até que queixei de um gosto diferente na comida, meu amigo olhou Pra mim e desesperado largou o próprio aperitivo: saiam grilos e baratas de entre os milhos estourados, coloquei a mão na boca e olhei o meu pacote,largando-o no mesmo momento enquanto meu amigo virava para vomitar e eu o seguia. Corremos ao banheiro e tentamos nos livrar daquele horror indigesto. Voltamos para protestar com o dono dos lanches e não só ele, como toda tenda havia desaparecido.

Demos algum tempo sentados, mas então escolhemos ir ao maior e o mais ao fundo brinquedo, a montanha russa. Era de madeira, daquelas antigas e clássicas, não tinha quase ninguém na fila e foi rápido entrar e escolher um lugar no carrinho. O rapaz uniformizado prendeu-nos no banco e sorriu antes de dizer: "Boa sorte!".

Ligou e ela deu um tranco começando a se mover, devagar, subindo e logo usando do movimento para começar o percurso. Éramos arremessados de um lado ao outro, aos trancos. Tínhamos a sensação das vigas balançando e do carrinho cada vez mais rápido, estávamos nos divertindo sim e provavelmente vomitaríamos ao descer. Era o que eu achava.


End file.
